1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dispersions of rare earth halides in an aqueous medium and to a process for the formulation thereof. This invention also relates to the use of such novel dispersions as lubricants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When two surfaces, most typically metallic surfaces, are placed into sliding contact with each other, a lubricant is usually applied thereon in order to reduce the friction therebetween.
It is known to this art that the rare earth fluorides have desirable lubricating properties.
The use of the rare earth fluorides as lubricants requires that they be in the form of an aqueous dispersion to ensure good coverage of the surface to be protected, as well as the homogeneous and uniform distribution of the lubricant over such surface.
Furthermore, the dispersion must display adequate stability relative to the intended application, typically stability over a temperature range of from -10.degree. C. to +45.degree. C. is required.